monsterhighfanonfandomcom-20200225-history
Blake Von Ghouls/Damned
Who is Blake Von Ghouls/Damned? The only Monster High student of completely human Scare-itage, or so they thought. about a week from All Monster's Day, he was bitten by Queen Akasha Damned, otherwise known as the first vampire queen or Queen of the Damned. he was initially called a vampire, but it was discovered he might be something more. after getting bit, he was run out of town by Lloyd VanHellscream, a descendant of the monster hunter who once hunted Dracula, showing the parallels between the two sets of human and monster. Lloyd nearly killed the fledgling, but a, Spectra Vondergiest, stepped in. Appearance He is 14 going on 15, about 5 foot' 8. his skin is a pale blue in color, his eyes are blood red, and his hair black with darker blue highlights. He typically wears a midnight blue hoodie with a red inside, with black jeans and sneakers. his hair covers his left eye. Personality Blake is an intelligent, No nonsense type of guy, with an ever-present sense of humor. he is a very creative guy, can often be seen drawing, singing, or writing something. Skills apart from his obvious vampire powers, he has a lot of skills he obtained while human. Vampiric abilities *'Bat transformation'- self-explanatory. *'Gravity defiance'- like most vampires, he can hang from any ceiling, as well as light levitation *'enhanced senses'- he has sensitive hearing, excellent night vision, all the standard vampire senses. *'enhanced strength- '''perfectly capable of lifting a car. *'hypnotism'''- the common ability to turn the weak minded to your will, however, Blake's is somehow more powerful, as he has once hypnotized Draculaura. see vampiric rule defiance. human obtained skills *'High intellect'- while his grades never reflected it, Blake is a very intelligent person, before he became a vampire, he simply didn't care enough about most things, and thought grades are just useless papers that people use to very inaccurately show one's intelligence, meaning his reflected that he simply didn't care. *'Artistic ability'- as referenced above, he excels when in artistic situations, he is a decent writer, a trait that led to a friendship with Spectra. *'quick thinking'- as shown by how he evaded a skilled monster hunter, this vamp is quick on his feet. *'already high reflexes'- while not the strongest individual, Blake had good enough reflexes to block or dodge most attacks. unique abilities *'Black Magic'- another trait about Blake no one can explain is his unusual talent for black magic despite never being taught. *'Vampiric rule defiance'- this is simultaneously Blake's most interesting and powerful trait, despite being the most powerful class of monster, all vampires have a strict set of genetic and magic rules that all of them must follow, Unless you are Blake Von Ghouls. while no one can explain it, Blake can break almost every rule vampires are held to. he can hypnotize other vampires for one, a feat for other's is completely impossible. he can enter any public or private property without being invited, meaning he can go everywhere other vampires can't. to put simply it's as if his body doesn't know these rules exist at all. weaknesses *'Garlic'- despite his defiance of vampiric rules he still has to deal with the vampire's genetic disadvantages, such as the innate allergy to garlic, which nearly made his first day as a vampire his last. *'Wooden Stakes'- in the words of Dracula, "Yeah, who wouldn't that kill?" *'no reflection'- if anything this is an inconvenience rather than a legitimate weakness, and inconvenience diminished do to Blake never putting in much care to his appearance, and what he did care about he could do without a mirror, however, this does dash any hope of him being in a movie, wink, wink. *'inexperience'- Blake has only been a vampire for a short time, due to this he is not a proficient flier and is very out of practice with his other abilities. Trivia *despite being named von ghouls, he wasn't a monster prior to being bitten, nor did he have any monster relation. *the way Akasha speaks of him, makes it seem like she is his mother, or at least is now. Category:Monsters Category:Formally human Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Undead